


The Gift

by mygeeknessisaquivering



Series: words words words [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas Presents, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygeeknessisaquivering/pseuds/mygeeknessisaquivering
Summary: Albus has given Scorpius one of the nicest gifts he has ever received.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Merriam-Webster's Word of the Day.
> 
> **Handsel (noun):** a gift made as a token of good wishes or luck especially at the beginning of a new year
> 
> Happy 2019!

“Scorpius!” 

“Hmm?” Scorpius replied, not tearing his eyes away from the book he’s reading. His father had given him an original copy of _The English Physitian_ by Nicholas Culpeper for Christmas and he had not put it down once. It was fascinating to see how Muggles had used herbs to treat illnesses before modern medicine. It still wasn’t as effective as magic, but it came close.

“Scorpius!” the voice said again followed by “Are you _revising_?” The words were said in such an incredulous tone that Scorpius finally looked up.

“Albus!” Scorpius said, dropping his book onto the table (after placing a bookmark to hold his place, of course) and rushed to sit in front of the fireplace. Albus’ head was surrounded by green flames, casting shadows on his face, but it didn’t diminish the smile he gave his friend. “When did you arrive?”

“About an hour ago, actually. Mum made us unpack our suitcase before we could do anything else.” Albus rolled his eyes. “Why bother unpacking when we are just going to pack again when term starts up in a few days. I don’t think anyone is ready to go back to Hogwarts.”

“Right,” Scorpius said, suddenly finding the patterns in the carpet fascinating.

Albus chuckled. “Well, except for you, of course. And I’m only glad to go back because I get to see you. Although the trip to Chile was amazing, I’ve had enough quality family time to last me a long time. I still can’t believe that we couldn’t spend any time together this Christmas.”

Scorpius felt the same. Although he could understand why the Potters would want to take a family trip after the events on Halloween, it still pained him to know that he wouldn’t have anyone to talk to that understood him as well as Albus could. His father tried his best, but there were many times when their conversations would lapse into silence because they couldn’t figure out what to say.

“Do you want to come over?” Scorpius asked. “My father is the only one here as we didn’t plan on hosting any parties this year.” He looked up just in time to see Albus shake his head.

“Sorry, I can’t. We’re going over to my grandparents’ home for dinner. I only have time to invite you and your father to our New Year’s party tomorrow. And to give you this.” Albus’ head vanished from the flames just as Scorpius leaned forward and repeated the word “party?”

The next thing he saw was a stick, thicker than a wand, emerge from the green flames. Scorpius leaned out of the way before Albus could accidentally hit him.

“Albus, what is this?” he asked when Albus’ head came back into view.

“I’m sorry it’s not wrapped, but it’s part of your Christmas gift. You’ll get the rest tomorrow at the party, but I wanted to give you this first.”

Scorpius eyed the broomstick that Albus was holding out. “You got me a racing broom for Christmas? Albus-”

“It’s unusual, I know, but you said you were thinking about trying out for the Quidditch team. I also didn’t spend any money on this gift, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Where did you get this? Is that a _Firebolt_?” 

Albus nodded. “My brother should really think about changing his truck combination from the date he got his first broom. Hasn’t he got any other memorable days in his life?”

“You stole this from James?” Scorpius’ eyes widened and he didn’t make any move to take the broomstick from Albus’ hands. “Albus, I can’t accept this.”

Albus pushed the broom towards Scorpius. “Technically, I didn’t steal it. James got a new broom for Christmas and I asked Dad if I could have his old one. I also had to tell him that I’m not trying out for the school team, but that I did enjoy flying over the lake every now and then.”

“So this is your dad’s broomstick from his days at Hogwarts? You’re giving me Harry Potter’s broomstick? Do you how many people would jump at the chance to own this?”

“Dad doesn’t care about how much it’s worth. He says he would rather put the broom to use than have it locked up in a display case just because he owned it.”

Scorpius shook his head. “This is yours, Albus. I know that you and your dad are mending your relationship, but he gave this to you. I wouldn’t feel right taking this.” Scorpius grabbed the end of the broomstick to push it back, but Albus let go and Scorpius had to snatch it from the flames before it got sucked up and disappeared in the Floo network.

“It’s mine, but I want you to have it. I figured you could use it for practise. The school brooms are crap, but Dad’s always said that this broom never gave him any trouble. You can borrow it until you feel confident enough to tell your dad that you’re trying out for the Quidditch team. He’ll probably buy you a new broom then.”

Scorpius didn’t have the heart to tell Albus that his father would probably buy the entire Slytherin Quidditch team new brooms if Scorpius managed to get on the team.

“I’ll even practise with you,”Albus said.

Scorpius’ mouth dropped open in shock. “But you don’t even like Quidditch.”

Albus shrugged. “I don’t. But you’re my best friend and this is important to you. I figured after putting you through all that shit last term, it’s the least I can do.”

Scorpius looked down at the broomstick he held in his lap. There were chips and grooves in the handle, and the twigs could use a good pruning, but he could feel the magic woven in the broomstick. He spread his hand over the handle and the broom’s magic felt like the crackling of a fire whose heat warmed Scorpius’ entire body and left him content on a cold winter’s day.

“Are you okay, Scorpius?” Albus asked gently.

Scorpius nodded and he swallowed the lump in his throat before looking up at Albus. “Just letting you know that if I wasn’t terrified of getting lost in the Floo network, I would absolutely be giving you a hug right now.”

Albus smiled. “So you like your present?”

“I love it. This is the beginning of the best Quidditch player Hogwarts has ever seen. This will be my lucky charm.”

“You don’t need any luck, Scorpius. I have complete faith that you’ll make the team and help Slytherin win the Quidditch Cup. Listen, I have to go, but I’ll see you tomorrow at the party.”

“Of course,” Scorpius said. “I cannot wait to see what the next year has in store for us.”


End file.
